Zevra
Zevra - zwana także Matką, doświadczona przez życie, bardzo wiekowa czarownica posługująca się magią krwi, będąca założycielką kultu znanego jako Sekta, który swoją siedzibę znalazł na terenie CreepyTown, w krainie Necrocronusa, skryty w cieniach Trupiego Lasu. Słynąca ze swej bezwzględności, brutalności i okrucieństwa, Zevra jest osobą kryjącą wiele mrocznych sekretów, które na zawsze pozostawiły jej serce skażonym przez mrok, bardzo lubiący objawiać się w najmniej spodziewanych momentach. Ukryta w swym ponurym uroczysku, żyje na skraju oderwania od rzeczywistości, mając w głębokim poważaniu Kraj i to co się z nim dzieje, tak długo jak nie zagraża to jej kultowi. Historia Historia Zevry zaczyna się dziesiątki, jeśli nie setki lat temu, wynika to głównie z faktu, że dziewczyna przez długi czas pozostawała niewolnicą, tracąc przy tym rachubę czasu. Zevra była spokojnym dzieckiem, dorastającym w jednej z ludzkich osad położonych w jakiejś nienazwanej i zapomnianej przez Boga głuszy, przy czym określenie zapomnianej przez Boga jest tutaj bardzo trafne. Słynąca ze swego nieprzeciętnego piękna, Zevra wzbudzała zainteresowanie u każdego mężczyzny w osadzie, często budząc je nawet wśród tych, u których budzić go nie powinna. Ten niezwykły magnetyzm sprawiał, że wielu posądzało dziewczynę o paranie się magią, lub spiskowanie z demonami, w osadzie szybko rozeszły się plotki, jakby Zevra potajemnie spółkowała z diabłem. Dziewczyna chociaż czuła się w domu znacznie mniej pewnie, nadal chciała w nim pozostać, w końcu tak długo jak nikt nie planował spalić jej na stosie, nie było problemu, nawet jeśli za plecami była nazywania "czarcią dziwką", wiedziała że najlepszym sposobem na uniknięcie problemów, będzie ignorowanie zarzutów, odpieranie ich mijało się z celem a podjudzało jedynie do dalszych oskarżeń, w końcu tylko winny się tłumaczy, Zevra ograniczyła więc swoje kontakty z mężczyznami do koniecznego minimum, tym samym skutecznie odcinając się od plotek na swój temat. Niestety, chociaż Zevra nie miała nic wspólnego z demonami, demony niewątpliwie chciały mieć do czynienia z nią. Czająca się od dłuższego czasu w okolicznych lasach banda demonów zasadzała się na niczego nieświadomych mieszkańców jej osady. Atak był nagły i niespodziewany, większość mieszkańców została rozerwana na strzępy, ich domy stanęły w płomieniach, Zevrę przed niechybną śmiercią ocalił tylko jej pies, który w porę wyprowadził dziewczynę z domu, który chwilę potem rozerwała na strzępy kula ognia. Widząc co dzieje się dookoła Zevra natychmiast rzuciła się do ucieczki, niestety jej nogi nijak nie mogły równać się z demonicznymi skrzydłami. Dziewczyna została dopadnięta przez jednego z demonicznych łowców, który niewątpliwie skorzystałby z okazji jaka się nadarzyła i wykorzystał Zevrę, został jednak powstrzymany przez swego wodza, który dostrzegł w nietypowej urodzie dziewczyny coś co zainteresuje demonicznych lordów Dystryktu, a tym samym pozwoli mu na zyskanie wpływów i ich uznania, albo chociaż dobrego pieniądza, wiedział też, że dziewica przyniesie mu znacznie większy zysk niż zwykła "zużyta" zabawka o nieprzeciętnej urodzie. Tak właśnie zaczęła się tułaczka dziewczyny, która miała zobaczyć więcej miejsc w Kraju, niż cały jej ród na trzy pokolenia wstecz. Pozostałe kobiety z jej wioski także zostały wzięte w niewole, chociaż czekał je dużo gorszy los niż Zevrę, dziewczyna nie mogła jednak liczyć na wsparcie z ich strony, jako że demony jej nie krzywdziły, została odtrącona, jak pewna zdrajczyni, która tylko udaje dobrą. Nieliczni mężczyźni także zostali porwani, chociaż ich czekał dużo szybszy koniec, głównie przez wzgląd na fakt, że nie byli oni atrakcyjni fizycznie dla demonów, wobec czego byli w najlepszym razie gladiatorami, niewielu miało jednak jakiekolwiek szanse z demonicznymi łupieżcami, otrzymując tym samym szybką, aczkolwiek brutalną i bolesną śmierć. W trakcie podróżny do Dystryktu Zevra straciła rachubę czasu, nie miała pojęcia ile czasu jest już wleczona przez demony, nie wiedziała też, że czeka ją nagła i niespodziewana zmiana właściciela. Przeprawa przez Straceńcze Pola nigdy nie jest bezpieczna, zawsze trzeba się liczyć z niebezpieczeństwem, żaden demon nie spodziewał się jednak takiego obrotu spraw. Atak orkowych jeźdźców wargów nie był niczym nadzwyczajnym, potężnie umięśnieni zielonoskórzy na swych ogromnych wilkach przypuścili morderczy szturm, stając do bardzo wyrównanej walki. Obie strony pragnęły tego samego, chwały ze zwycięstwa i łupu jaki zyskają z wygranej bitwy, demony liczyły na kilka orkowych wargów, orkowie pragnęli niewolnic, nawet nie zauważyli kiedy do walki wtrąciły się trzy zakapturzone postaci uzbrojone w dziwne czarne miecze połyskujące zielonym światłem. Ich ostrza cięły bronie, pancerze, tkanki miękkie i kości obu stron, dosłownie masakrując walczących a sami wojownicy poruszali się tak szybko, że nie było mowy o skutecznym ataku, nie mając pojęcia z kim walczą przerażeni orkowie i demony rzucili się do ucieczki. Orkowie byli jednak bardziej zuchwali od demonów i wydarli im kilka niewolnic, zostawiając jednak większość z nich w wozie w którym je trzymano. Tajemnicze postaci odpuściły sobie pościg po zabiciu trzech kolejnych wargów i odzyskania jeszcze jednej niewolnicy, pozwalając by Zevra i dwie jej siostry w niedoli zostały zabrane w siną dal. Kiedy orkowie powrócili do swego obozu, chcieli natychmiast nacieszyć się swoim łupem i zrekompensować sobie tym samym śmierć poległych braci. Najpewniej tutaj zakończyłaby się historia Zevry, w objęciach spoconego, nie mogącego zapanować nad swoją chucią orka, gdyby nie pewien gobliński kupiec, który akurat zatrzymał się w orkowej enklawie. Dziewczyna wydała mu się być tak atrakcyjna, że postanowił on wykupić ją z łap orków. Co prawda początkowo zielonoskórzy nie byli zbyt ochoczy do dzielenia się łupem, jednak garść kosztowności i bardzo dosadna prośba, wsparta argumentem w postaci towarzyszącej kupcowi drużyny najemników złożonych z nag i krasnoludów była dość przekonująca dla orkowego wodza, który zgodził się odstąpić dziewczynę. Sam goblin nie miał jednak kosmatych myśli względem dziewczyny, bardziej niż cielesne doznania cenił on to za co można takowe dostać odwiedzając kobiety trudniące się najstarszym zawodem świata. Wiedział jednak, że niewolnice są w cenie, zwłaszcza o takiej urodzie i nietknięte jeszcze ręką żadnego mężczyzny, a najlepszym rynkiem zbytu było w jego mniemaniu nic innego jak Elementaris. Pomijając trzy nieudane próby ucieczki z obozu, po których dziewczyna siedziała na wozie stale ściśnięta przez jedną z nag, droga do Elementaris przebiegła dla karawany kupieckiej raczej spokojnie. Zevra trafiła do domu jednego z magów, jako jego osobista niewolnica. Wydawało się, że tym razem dziewczyna na pewno skończy jako seksualna zabawka w rękach swego nowego pana, dopóki nie wyrzuciła swego partnera z łóżka, dosłownie, tyle że z użyciem telekinezy. Nieoczekiwana aktywność magiczna, wywołana najpewniej wrodzonym talentem dziewczyny połączonym z ogromem energii magicznej jaki przesycał masę przedmiotów znajdujących się w mieście i samym domu w jakim się znajdowała, była zaskoczeniem dla samej użytkowniczki, jednak miało to całkowicie zmienić jej życie. Właściciel dziewczyny uznał bowiem, że chociaż jest ona nadal jego niewolnicą, jego obowiązkiem jest wyszkolić ją w zakresie magii. Następne kilka lat upłynęło Zevrze na nauce podstaw magii, głównie jak wyczuwać źródła energii magicznej, jak uzupełniać swój zapas mocy, podstawach teorii związanych z przesadzeniem w zużywaniu swych zdolności, oraz podstawach telekinetyki. Pewnie Zevra opanowałaby znacznie więcej talentów, gdyby jej pan poświęcał więcej czasu na jej edukację magiczną, a mniej na naukę etykiety i odruchów jakie powinna mieć w towarzystwie innych magów. Przez cały ten czas dziewczyna nadal pozostawała niewolnicą maga i musiała pomagać innym służkom w ich obowiązkach, jednak nie musiała się obawiać o natarczywego maga, który nie mógł sobie pozwolić na tak nieprofesjonalne podejście względem uczennicy. Owy mag miał jednak pewną pozornie nieistotną, a jednak okazjonalnie bardzo problematyczną słabość, którą był hazard. Chyba każdy wie dokąd zmierza ta historia, dla pewności dodam jednak, że ze względu na swoją urodę Zevra towarzyszyła swemu panu, przy niemal każdym wyjściu z domu, tak też było i tym razem kiedy mag pierwszy raz od kilku lat sięgnął po talie kart, mając przy tym największego pecha w życiu. W ten dość głupi sposób Zevra trafiła w niewolę, tym razem istot bardzo dobrze jej już znanych, czyli demonów. Niestety, tym razem nie doszło do żadnego starcia z orkami, kupiec który wykupił ją ostatnim razem leżał teraz zamordowany przy jednym z traktów, dziewczyna miała nawet okazje oglądać jego gnijące truchło, chociaż z powodu obrażeń jakie otrzymał, nawet go nie poznała, nie wiadomo kogo spotkał on na swej drodze, lecz starczyło to by wyrżnąć całą kompanie jego najemników i jego, w końcu dziewczyna trafiła do Dystryktu, do komnat jednego z wyżej postawionych demonów, najpierw do jego domu, a następnie do sypialni. Chyba nie muszę tłumaczyć, że tym razem zwykła fala telekinetyczna była zdecydowanie nie wystarczającym narzędziem do odepchnięcia przeciwnika, jednak odwaga jaką wykazała się początkująca czarodziejka, miała okazać się dla niej dość pozytywna w skutkach, nawet jeśli efektem uderzenia magicznego dziewczyny było "pobudzenie" demona do tego stopnia, że Zevra nie wyszła z łóżka przez następny tydzień, który spędziła na leczeniu swych obrażeń. Demon uznał jednak, że osoba która umie się bronić, dostarczy mu znacznie więcej rozrywki w łóżku niż zwykła niewolnica, zwłaszcza jeśli broni się z pomocą magii. Demon zaznajomił dziewczynę z tajnikami magii krwi, a pierwszą rzeczą jakiej jej nauczył było pozyskiwanie energii życiowej śmiertelników, która jak się okazało mogła być również pozyskana do zatrzymywania procesów starzenia, co dziewczyna szybko nauczyła się robić. Zależało na tym głównie demonowi, który nie chciał aby jego "ślicznotka" straciła swój urok. Następnie przyszedł czas na normalne ataki i regularne zdolności bojowe, w tym także ataki mentalne. Był to okres brutalnych, morderczych treningów i jeszcze brutalniejszych nocy, spędzanych w demonicznych komnatach, ostatecznie jednak, po kilkunastu latach katorżniczej niewoli, cierpienia zostały dziewczynie wynagrodzone. Szkolenie niewolnicy w dziedzinie magii zostało uznane w Dystrykcie za znak słabości, demon został zaatakowany i rozerwany na tysiące kawałków, a jego energia została wchłonięta przez innych lordów miasta, co ciekawe atak nastąpił w czasie nocnych "igraszek" z Zevrą, na skutek czego otrzymała ona fragment mocy demona. Dziewczynę zabrano z domu właściciela i wtrącono do lochów, najpewniej skończyłaby ona w paszczy jakiegoś potwora, albo w łóżku innego demona, gdyby nie strażnik, który za chwilę przyjemności wypuścił Zevrę, pozwalając jej uciec. Z powodu masy egzekucji i ucieczek niewolników jakie dziennie miały miejsce w Dystrykcie, nikt nie zaprzątał sobie głowy Zevrą. Czarownica dołączyła do kompanii najemników złożonej głównie z elfów i faunów, która akurat przechodziła w pobliżu Dystryktu, początkowo niechętni wojownicy szybko przekonali się do mocy magii krwi gdy Zevra sama położyła dwójkę ścigających ją demonów i pozwolili dziewczynie dołączyć do swoich szeregów. Zevra podróżowała z kompanią przez kolejne kilkanaście lat, biorąc udział w licznych bitwach przeciwko orkowym łupieżcą, później na usługach kilku magów z Elementaris, którzy dawali ekipie do której należała najróżniejsze zadania, w tym między innymi zabicia pewnego maga o skłonnościach do hazardu, który ograł i znieważył córkę jednego ze zleceniodawców, dziewczyna miała okazję zachwycić się cudowną architekturą Kryształowego Półwyspu, przemierzać bezkresne lasy Wiecznej Puszczy, oraz odwiedzić twierdzę Karak Gor Dum, gdzie po raz pierwszy od dawna poczuła więź ze swoją rasą z powodu ogromnej liczby ludzi, tam też po raz pierwszy spotkała mężczyznę, z którym mogłaby stworzyć coś na kształt stałego związku, niestety chęć prowadzenia awanturniczego życia, dodatkowo spotęgowana przez złe wspomnienia z ostatniego razu, kiedy miała stabilne życie i niechęć do mężczyzn, z którymi kontakty obecnie ograniczały się do krótkich chwil namiętności, wywołanych głównie za sprawą demonicznej esencji wciąż aktywnej w duszy dziewczyny, przezwyciężyły rodzące się uczucie i Zevra ruszyła wraz ze swymi ziomkami, dodatkowo powiększonymi teraz o szeregi krasnoludów i ludzi. Demoniczne moce, przeszłość i chęć odbicia sobie za traumę wcześniejszych lat sprawiły, że Zevra zyskała dość upiorną reputację, kobiety która zawsze otrzymuje czego chce, bezwzględnej i bezkompromisowej, która nawet pomimo swej przeszłości nie stroni od nieprzyzwoitych, wyuzdanych przyjemności, przeplatanych wieczną żądzą brutalnej, krwawej walki. Z czasem kolejne lata wojaży kompanii zaprowadziły ją na ziemie wampirów, tam po raz pierwszy kompania do której należała Zevra miała ponieść porażkę. Historia uczy, że czasem wraca się z tarczą, a czasem na tarczy, w tym wypadku jednak, klęska była tak sromotna, że nie było komu nosić tarcz. Hordy nieumarłych otaczających zamek wampirów może nie należały do najinteligentniejszych, ale z pewnością były bardzo liczne, a ich pokonanie było niezwykle trudne z powodu ich odporności na ciosy. Na dodatek każdy pokonany członek kompanii kończył jako jeden z wrogów, a zabijanie znajomych twarzy, było o wiele trudniejsze niż nieznanych dotąd przeciwników, którzy akurat nawinęli się pod miecz. Zevra po raz pierwszy zaczęła mieć wyrzuty sumienia i opory przed mordowaniem, zaczęła się załamywać i w końcu spostrzegłszy beznadziejnej sytuacji się znalazła, wyzyskała swe moce by zbiec z pola bitwy, będąc jedyną ocalałą ze swej kompanii, której członkowie jeszcze przez długie lata mieli nie zaznać spokoju i maszerować jako obrońcy wampirzej ziemi. Od tamtego momentu dziewczyna zaczęła się tułać po świecie. Kubeł zimnej wody wylanej na jej głowę, zdecydowanie wyszedł jej jednak na dobre, pozwolił bowiem Zevrze zapanować nad krwawym szałem jaki opanował jej umysł na bardzo długi czas, tym samym czyniąc ją znacznie ostrożniejszą w podejmowanych działaniach. Wyruszyła na ziemie krasnoludów, gdzie robiła za służkę, szpiega, skrytobójcę lub prostytutkę, w zależności od tego kto ile płacił i czego chciał, a po zebraniu odpowiedniej sumy pieniędzy postanowiła wyruszyć z powrotem do Karak Gor Dum, wierząc że mężczyzna, któremu wtedy odmówiła, nie znalazł jeszcze kobiety, z którą chciałby spędzić resztę życia, chociaż było to bardzo mało prawdopodobne. Podróż nie miała być jednak spokojna, karawana kupiecka z jaką wyruszyła dziewczyna została zaatakowana przez wędrowną hordę centaurów. Najpewniej Zevra dałby konioludziom zasmakować jej potęgi, gdyby nie fakt, że dzień wcześniej postanowiła porządnie się napić i w dniu ataku po prostu nie nadawała się do walki, szybko została ogłuszona i spętana. Naturalnie wyrwanie się z więzów i zmasakrowanie sporej części klanu, nie było zbyt trudne dla doświadczonej w walce wiedźmy i właśnie wtedy Zevra zdała sobie sprawę jak naiwna była, niewolnica, czarownica, dziwka, wojowniczka, morderczyni, rozwiązła i rozpustna, skłonna do przemocy, bez żadnych oporów przed mordowaniem, wyćwiczona w zadawaniu bólu i okrutnych torturach, Zevra zdecydowanie nadawała się na kogoś kto mógłby brać udział w samobójczych misjach, lecz w żadnym wypadku nie mogła myśleć o normalnym życiu. W tamtej chwili, klęcząc wśród wykrwawiających się centaurów, umierających od niezliczonych, brutalnych ran zadanych przez kobietę, czarownica wyśmiała samą siebie. Obecnie bliżej jej było do jakiegoś mitycznego potwora, kryjącego się w ludzkim ciele, niż do jakiegokolwiek człowieka. Nie mając pieniędzy, nie mając pojęcia dokąd się udać, ogarnięta poczuciem beznadziei i bezcelowości swojego istnienia, Zevra zaczęła po prostu iść przed siebie, od czasu do czasu spotykając mniejsze lub większe niebezpieczeństwa, unikając jednych jak patrole demonów, a wyniszczając drugie, jak bandy orków czy inszych bandytów. Ta tułaczka wydarła jej kolejne kilka, a może nawet kilkanaście lat z życia, Zevra znalazła wówczas wiele miejsc gdzie można się było ukryć i wyćwiczyła do perfekcji swe zdolności wyprowadzania przeciwnika w pole, co stanowiło uzupełnienie jej przemiany w istotę idealnie przystosowaną do zabijania. Nie było mężczyzny, czy kobiety, której nie zaciągnęłaby do łóżka, a w sypialni potrafiła być równie namiętną kochanką, co morderczym potworem, na polu bitwy każdy obawiał się jej mocy, szlifowanych przez tyle lat pod okiem demonów Dystryktu, a później rozwijanych przez lata towarzyszenia najemnikom, opanowanie techniki żywienia się energią życiową innych zatrzymało jej procesy starzenia się, wojna czyniła ją wiecznie młodą, a zdolność kontroli umysłów opanowała do tego stopnia, że potrafiła przyzywać pomniejsze złe duchy na pole bitwy. Zevra sama nie wiedziała jak zawędrowała na tereny wiecznie skrytej w mroku, upiornej krainy, emanującej największymi pokładami mrocznej energii, jakie kobieta widziała od czasu opuszczenia Dystryktu, nawet wampirze ziemie, przesycone energią tabunów nieumarłych, miały niewielkie szanse by dorównać mocom nawiedzającym te pola. Czarownica przez długi czas wałęsała się po tych terenach, próbowała nawet zbliżyć się do Wzgórza Cmentarnego, jednak po przywitaniu salwą zielonych promieni, które wypalały sporej wielkości dziury w otoczeniu, postanowiła się wycofać. Zevra kilka razy odwiedziła sąsiadujące z krainą miasteczko i zobaczyła tam cuda jakich nie widziała nigdy wcześniej, jak chociażby smoka. W trakcie swych wizyt odbyła zaledwie kilka rozmów, jednak wystarczyły jej one by zrozumiała, że może w mieście robić co się jej żywnie podoba, nikt też nie miał zamiaru protestować przeciw jej wprowadzeniu się. Czarownica rozsądnie dobierała też rozmówców, nawet jeśli miasteczko było podręcznikowym przykładem anarchii, dało się tutaj łatwo dostrzec kto jest najważniejszy, od takich ludzi kobieta trzymała się z daleka, wybierając słabe, pojedyncze jednostki, pojawiając się w mieście tylko w momentach, kiedy ważniejsze osoby leżały nieprzytomne pogrążone w głębokim śnie. W ten sposób o istnieniu Zevry nie dowiedziały się osoby takie jak Strange czy Quint, ale wiedzieli o niej podrzędni piraci, którzy po krótkiej rozmowie szybko o kobiecie zapominali dzięki jej mocom magicznym. Zevra postanowiła zamieszkać w Trupim Lesie, uznając że w tamtym miejscu najłatwiej będzie jej się ukryć przed wzrokiem innych. Miała zresztą rację, Necrocronus był raczej rzadko uczęszczanym miejscem, a nawet jeśli już ktoś postanowił zapuścić się na jego tereny, Trupi Las nie zachwycał żadnym ze swych aspektów do zwiedzania. Czarownica początkowo chciała oddać się nauce, jednak szybko zdała sobie sprawę, że jeśli nie będzie stale pozyskiwała czyjejś energii życiowej szybko zacznie się starzeć i umrze. Początkowo chciała po prostu porywać mniej istotne osoby z miasteczka, zwłaszcza że znieczulica w nim była i nadal jest tak ogromna, że śmierć jednej czy dwóch osób nie zwróci niczyjej uwagi. Tak było do momentu kiedy Zevra nie odkryła, że mieszkańcy miasteczka lubują się w wypadach na mniejsze osady położone dookoła niego. Widząc garstki niedobitków, którzy ze łzami w oczach pierzchną ze swych zniszczonych domostw, czarownicy do głowy przyszedł pomysł, aby wyzyskać ich niedolę, proponowała ona bezpieczeństwo przed atakami mieszkańców i miejsce do spokojnego życia, w zamian za służbę. Nie mając zbyt wielu opcji mieszkańcy zwykle zgadzali się na jej ofertę, w ten właśnie sposób Zevra utworzyła swoją Sektę. Dalsze lata życia do dnia dzisiejszego zleciały jej na tworzeniu i rozwijaniu sieci swych baz wypadowych rozsianych po całym Kraju, połączonych siecią stabilnych teleportów, oraz samej siedziby kultu. Okazjonalnie zdarza jej się robić sobie wypady, aby porwać kilka osób, ma to na celu dbanie o pulę genetyczną jej społeczeństwa, które jakby nie patrzeć jest bardzo niewielką grupą ludzi i łatwo tam o kazirodztwo, wobec czego Zevra zmuszona jest co jakiś czas dostarczać do swego ludu "świeżą krew". Rzadziej ale jednak, zdarza jej się odwiedzać mniejsze miasta Federacji, gdzie pojawia się aby zdobywać informację na temat tego co dzieje się na wyspie, lub po prostu się bawić. Wygląd Zevra chociaż z pewnością jest grubo po pięćdziesiątce, a według niektórych jej szacunków opracowanych na podstawie wydarzeń historycznych jakie miały miejsce w Kraju, może ona mieć nawet powyżej stu lat, wygląda na bardzo młodą, w zasadzie jej ciało jest bardzo młode, dzięki magii krwi, która skutecznie hamuje, a być może nawet cofa jej procesy starzenia. Co ważne wygląd Zevry zmieniał się na przestrzeni lat, a za każdą zmianę odpowiada kolejny etap w jej życiu. Niegdyś kruczoczane włosy, zostały magicznie przemalowane na biel, przez maga, który odkupił ją od goblińskiego sprzedawcy, chcąc w ten sposób dodać jej tajemniczego wyglądu. Blada skóra, nienaturalny pomarańczowy kolor białek jej oczu, który dosłownie pokrywa się z barwą jej tęczówek jest zasługą demonicznej esencji jaką wchłonęła kobieta, podobnie zresztą jak czarna barwa jej oczodołów, którą kobieta lubi wzmacniać mocnym makijażem. Takie ubarwienie sprawia, że oczy sprawiają wrażenie jakby wyłaniały się z pustki, potęgując efekt nienaturalnie demonicznej barwy. Zresztą samo przebarwienie nie jest wiele jaśniejsze, i doskonale widać je na bliznach ciągnących się spod oczu po policzkach. Tatuaż umieszczony na jej czole jest natomiast znakiem braterstwa, posiadali go wszyscy najemnicy kompanii do, której należała. Blada skóra to natomiast zasługa długiego mieszkania na terenie Necrocronusa, a nieco chora barwa cery jaką posiada Zevra to zasługa korzystania z magii krwi. Poza tym czarownica ma nie wyróżniający się niczym szczególnym niewielki nos, pełne usta i niewielkie uszy, praktycznie zawsze skryte pod włosami. Zevra jest raczej niewysoką osobą o drobnej posturze, co bardzo często sprawia, że jej przeciwnicy lekceważą jej zdolności kiedy dochodzi do starcia, co najczęściej kończy się ich szybką i bolesną śmiercią, albo długą i bardzo bolesną, jeśli kobieta weźmie ich żywcem. Czarownica lubi nosić się w pasmach materiału utrzymanych raczej w ciepłych tonach, od których jedynym odstępstwem jest czerń, zwykle jednak są to czerwień, pomarańcz lub żółć, którymi ciasno opasa swoje ciało, chwaląc się tym samym swoją figurą, którą rekompensuje sobie raczej niewielki biust. Nie stroni też ona od wszelkiej maści drobnych ozdób i ozdóbek, najczęściej wykonanych ze srebra lub złota, co ciekawe nie przepada za kamieniami szlachetnymi, co najpewniej ma związek z jej przeszłością, jaki związek dokładnie pozostaje jednak niedopowiedzeniem jej opowieści. Nie można się jednak kłócić, że Zevra była i nadal pozostaje bardzo atrakcyjną kobietą. Charakter Jakakolwiek była na początku, Zevra nie ma już w sobie niczego z osoby, którą była będąc jeszcze młodą dziewczyną. Zastąpiła ją bezwzględna morderczyni, nieczuła na jakiekolwiek emocję, wyprana z wszelkiej moralności, niezwykle odporna na wszelkiej maści ból, zarówno fizyczny jak i psychiczny. Tej kobiety nie da się obrazić, znieważyć czy zranić, nie można zafundować jej upodlenia większego niż jej demoniczny władca z dystryktu, czy sprawić by poczuła większy ból niż ten kiedy spędzała z nim noce. Lata walki uodporniły ją na widok zmasakrowanych ciał, czy jakichkolwiek innych oznak okrucieństwa, stały się one obrazem powszednim, bez względu na to czy jest to dziecko płaczące nad zwłokami swej matki czy rozerwana na strzępy kobieta. Zevra stała się czymś co z pewnością można nazwać potworem, a lata władzy absolutnej nad jej kultem, zaprowadziły ją na skraj oderwania od rzeczywistości i tylko minimalny kontakt ze światem zewnętrznym trzyma ją jeszcze na ziemi. Jest w tym wszystkim pewien ciekawy aspekt, a mianowicie to dlaczego kobieta skryła się akurat na terenie Necrocronusa, miejscu tak odludnym i zapomnianym, że nawet mieszkańcy miasteczka takiego jak CreepyTown rzadko decydują się by je odwiedzić, a do Trupiego Lasu nie zapuszczają się prawie wcale bo i po co? Ktoś mógłby pomyśleć, że zasługą jest tutaj strach Zevry przed Federacją, jest ona jednak człowiekiem, a ze swymi zdolnościami odnalezienie się w państwie ludzi nie byłoby dla niej problemem. Prawda jest taka, że Zevra wybrała takie miejsce a nie inne, ponieważ chce trzymać świat z daleka od siebie, ograniczając wyrządzane cierpienie do koniecznego minimum. Jest to sytuacja patowa, ponieważ kobieta doskonale wie, że ruszając w świat znów zacznie krzywdzić i mordować, z drugiej jednak strony chce żyć i lęka się śmierci, dlatego stworzyła i podtrzymuje istnienie swego kultu. Zdolności Zevra jako doświadczona czarownica zyskała pokaźny wachlarz zdolności magicznych, co ważne jednak poza tym czego sama się nauczyła nie posiada ona żadnych innych nadprzyrodzonych mocy, nie polega także na żadnych magicznych artefaktach i chociaż w walce zwykle dzierży swój hebanowy kostur z długim ostrzem u dołu i kryształem ogniskującym jej moc u góry, nie jest to jednak żadna niezwykła broń i korzysta z niej wielu magów, tyle że rzadko kiedy decydują się akurat na ten typ drewna do jego stworzenia. Nie mam zamiaru opisywać jednak konkretnych zaklęć, jej moce skupiają się bowiem wokół magii krwi, przy czym dla wielu nazwa tej dziedziny magii jest bardzo myląca, nie polega ona bowiem na robieniu ze swej posoki magicznych pocisków, chociaż rzeczywiście może być tak wykorzystana, jest to bardzo kosztowne i nieopłacalne podejście do jej użytkowania. Magia krwi nie opiera się bowiem na wykorzystywaniu samej krwi, ale energii życiowej organizmów żywych, reprezentowaną głównie przez krew, to z kolei pozwala osiągnąć znacznie lepsze rezultaty w opanowaniu energii magicznej. Dzięki pobieraniu mocy życiowej innych, Zevra może leczyć swoje rany, zatrzymywać procesy starzenia, pozostawać praktycznie nieśmiertelną z perspektywy normalnego człowieka, jest to jednak jedynie namiastka potencjału tych mocy. Z ich pomocą można rzucić na kogoś urok opierający się na jego energii życiowej, czyniąc go tym samym o wiele trudniejszym do zdjęcia niż w przypadku zwykłego ataku magicznego, czy nawet hipnozy, aby zdjąć taki urok potrzeba najpierw pozbawić kogoś energii życiowej do tego stopnia, żeby zaklęcie nie miało mocy się utrzymać, dlatego wyznawcy Sekty po zawiązaniu owego uroku raz, są praktycznie na zawsze podlegli mocy Zevry, aż do chwili swej śmierci. Co ważne kontrola krwi, pozwala też w niektórych przypadkach, na kontrolowanie nawet aspektów fizycznych osoby omamionej, co daje władcy opętanego absolutną kontrolę nad jego ciałem, pozwalając nawet na przemianę opętanego w potwora. Ta sama moc pozwala na tworzenie magicznych pieczęci, z pomocą których można przyzwać i usidlić demona, a także nagiąć jego wolę do swojej własnej, w efekcie zyskując potężnego sługę, trzeba się jednak liczyć z tym, że spętanie demona wymaga znacznie więcej energii niż omamienie umysłu normalnej istoty, w rezultacie można zostać opętanym, dlatego też magowie krwi w celu pozyskania demona, najczęściej posługują się ofiarą z innej osoby, używając jedynie niewielki procent własnej energii życiowej. Sama moc kontroli krwi przeciwników, także daje wiele benefitów, można sprawić by krew w żyłach przeciwnika zaczęła się gotować, lub zamarzła, co z pewnością zakończy się zgonem, można zmienić własną lub czyjąś krew w mackę, dłoń lub inną strukturę, która zacznie mordować oponentów, można także sprawić by przeciwnik zapalił się od środka i zrobić z niego chodzącą bombę, która przy wybuchu zaleje przeciwników deszczem gorących tkanek i porani eksplodującymi kościami nieszczęśnika. Dużo prościej jest jednak przejąć kontrolę nad drużyną przeciwników i kazać im się po prostu pozabijać. Istnieje jednak pewna ważna zasada odnośnie magii krwi, mianowicie aby jej używać mag krwi musi mieć jedną, nawet drobną ranę z której sączy się świeża krew, naturalnie nie jest to konieczne cały czas i zapieczętowany krwawy urok, nie wymaga posiadania takiej rany, jednak korzystanie ze zdolności bojowych takich jak plama krwi, którą można usmażyć wroga od środka, jej już wymagają. Kiedyś magowie tworzyli potężne kałuże krwi, na które należało nastąpić, aby energia życiowa maga krwi mogła się połączyć z energią osoby, która się do niej zbliżyła, Zevra udoskonaliła jednak metodę, rozpylając w powietrzu chmurę swojej krwi, rozbitej na maleńkie, niewidoczne dla ludzkiego oka drobinki, które przechodzą potrafią przecisnąć się nawet przez filtry niektórych masek gazowych, a dotarcie do dróg oddechowych, czy nawet ust przeciwnika, to praktycznie wyrok śmierci dla niego. Ciekawostki * Chociaż miała w swoim życiu naprawdę wielu partnerów, nigdy nie zaszła w ciąże, co świadczy o fakcie, że najprawdopodobniej jest bezpłodna. * Chociaż przemierzyła ogromną część Kraju i wielokrotnie znajdowała się w jego pobliżu, nigdy nie odwiedziła Mirai. Kategoria:Kobieta Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures Kategoria:Mieszkanka CreepyTown Kategoria:Strony bez cenzury Kategoria:+18